


Бесконечно

by Bucky_without_plums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums





	Бесконечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617296) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



Эта картинка ярко отпечаталась в сознании Питера. Он до сих пор видел лицо Тони, искажённое агонией. С его губ срывались непонятные ему самому слова. Питер не понимал, что он говорит, всё вокруг него мелькало с невероятной быстротой. Он хотел получить от этого момента как можно больше. Хотел задержать его как можно дольше.

Это объятие было таким, каким он всегда и представлял: взаимным, желанным, отчаянным. Полное всего, чего только можно, и безмолвное: они не знали, что сказать друг другу. А ещё была битва. Были судьбы, которые они должны были спасти, но они нуждались в нём. Нуждались в этом объятии всё это время.

Питер сел на кровати, отходя от кошмара. Он прокручивал в памяти всё, что произошло, и всё никак не мог избавиться от этого ужасного чувства. Он ещё ощущал ужас потери, печаль, рвущую его душу на части, раны, исполосовавшие его кожу. Ощущение, будто он снова умирает, не покидало его. Но этот ужас перед смертью не шёл ни в какое сравнение с ужасом, возникавшим при мысли о потере Тони, его Тони.

Он вцепился руками в волосы, оттягивая пряди. Он попытался успокоиться, но тщетно. Волосы были влажными от пота, сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме. Он попытался ещё раз заснуть, но не смог. За окном забрезжил рассвет — день вот-вот должен был начаться.

— Мы пойдём сегодня к дяде Стивену?

Сладкий тонкий голосок в миг его успокоил и заставил высохнуть срывающиеся с ресниц слёзы.

— Ты позавтракала? — спросил Питер, боясь, что пресловутый комок в горле выдаст его с головой.

— Папочка дал мне кашу и молоко. Он сказал, чтобы я не мешала тебе спать, но я хотела тебя увидеть.

Питер встал с кровати и обнял маленькую девочку, которая появилась у них с Тони благодаря их вечному другу и напарнику.

— А ещё заплёл косички, как показывала тётя Пеппер.

Питер играючи подцепил пару куцых небрежно заплетённых косичек и улыбнулся.

— Тогда ладно. Иди скажи папочке, что я переделаю их, если он не против.

Девочка побежала к выходу и вцепилась в ноги как раз вошедшего в комнату Тони.

— Хочешь сказать, что я могу путешествовать во времени, а причесать дочку — нет?

Питер подошёл к нему, наклонился, чтобы подхватить девочку на руки, и тягуче и нежно поцеловал Тони.

— Я этого не говорил, — ответил Питер, одной рукой прижимая к себе дочь, а другой поглаживая щёку Тони. — Ты неправильно меня понял.

Тони улыбнулся. Его лицо всё ещё покрывали шрамы от тех практически смертельных ожогов, мучительно напоминающие Питеру о реальности всего случившегося с ними.

— Может, на следующей терапии попросить новое ухо вместо пересадки кожи? Глядишь, и недопониманий будет меньше. Хотя, не знаю, может, будет лучше найти Стивена и попросить немного намагичить мне шикарную внешность, как в мои двадцать. Я бы стал моложе и красивее, если уж ему удалось вернуть меня к жизни, то разобраться с этой катастрофой, думаю, труда ему вообще не составит.

Питер улыбнулся и поставил Морган на пол, когда та беспокойно заёрзала у него на руках. Тони чуть отошёл в сторону, пропуская бросившуюся на выход девочку, и замер перед Питером. Тот взглянул на его подёрнутое лёгкими морщинами лицо и нежно провёл ладонью по платиновым волосам.

— Я люблю тебя любым. И таким, какой ты сейчас, тоже. Я бы вообще ничего не менял из того, что мы прошли и пережили.

— Я люблю тебя, Питер.

Тони обхватил мужа руками и прижал к груди, эти объятия были такими же, что и те, определившие их судьбу: сильными, трепетными, отчаянными. Бесконечными.


End file.
